Conventional double ended key holders typically support a pair of key rings that are located at opposite ends of a central housing. With such a key holder, keys desired to be retained on a single device may be segregated and placed on one of the key rings which is removably secured to the key holder. For example, automobile keys may be placed on one key ring, fastened to one end of the key holder, and house keys may be placed on a separate key ring fastened to the other end of the key holder. Examples of conventional double ended key holders are illustrated in MacDonald U.S. Pat. Nos. 271,443 of Nov. 22, 1983, and 285,987 of Oct. 7, 1986; Colan U.S. Pat. No. 306,799 of Mar. 27, 1990; Scungio U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,821,543 of Apr. 18, 1989 and 5,020,348 of Jun. 4, 1991; and Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,430 of Jul. 16, 1991. Each of the foregoing is hereby incorporated by reference.